G1 Starscream AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: G1 verse the war never happens and young female scientist named Starscream meets Skyfire a kind male scientist who becomes friends witth each other. The two of them develop feelings for each other. Will they be the perfect match?


_G1 verse the war never happens and young female scientist named Starscream meets Skyfire a kind male scientist who becomes friends with her. But one day after an incident while looking at uncharted planet Skyfire saves her from freezing to death when a polar storm hits her and causes her to almost crash. Skyfire tends to Starscream using his medical training. Both Starscream and Skyfire have feelings for each other due to working together so much. Will they be perfect for each other?_

chapter 1

Starscream is a young femme from Vos she is a scientist. She had just graduated from the science academy. Now she was a scientist. She worked in studying life forms she studied animals. In other words she was a zoologist. Today at work Starscream meets Skyfire. A tall fellow but a gentle and kind at spark. "Hi my name is Skyfire." He said.

"I'm Starscream nice to meet you. What kind of scientist are you?" Starscream asked.

"I'm a botanist." Skywarp said.

"I'm a zoologist." Starscream told him.

"I see you probably know a few things about Cybertronian wildlife." Skyfire said.

"I studied them and I want to study wild fauna of other worlds." Starscream said. "I bet you know a lot about Cybertronian plants." she added.

"I sure do but want to learn about the flora of other worlds." he said.

"Maybe we can work together. After all Zoologist have to know a lot about plant life about what herbivore eats what and what plants they avoid." she said.

"Yes I need to know about the animals so I know what plants feed what animals and how carnivorous plants attract what kind of bugs and how they catch them." he said.

"So partners?" he said.

"Partners." she said and they shook hands.

The two of them saw many different worlds. Each one with it's own unique plants and animals. Skyfire began to develop some affection Starscream. He thought she was the sweetest thing ever.

"Okay we have a planet to look at." Starscream said.

"Right and there it is." Skyfire said. "Remember this planet hasn't been charted yet so there are all kinds of new things here." he added.

"I detect no intelligent life we have to look closer if anything lives here." Skyfire said.

"Okay but we have to be careful." Starscream told him. A big storm caused them to go out of control. Skyfire righted himself. Starscream crashed into the snow below. Skyfire used the locating system he and his friend Wheeljack created.

He found her. He dug her out and found a place to take her until the storm died down. He wrapped her in a blanket and started a fire. He warmed up some fuel he had brought along. He gave some to Starscream to help warm her up. He got next to her and allowed her to lean against him. Starscream slowly began to warm up. After awhile the storm died down.

Now that Starscream was warmed up they could go home. Starscream began to think about her feelings for Skyfire and she was in love with him. They made it home. The medics tend to them to make sure they were alright. "Thank you for saving me." Starscream told Skyfire.

"You're welcome." he said. "Starscream I have something to tell you I love you."

"I love you too." Starscream said.

"So you want to go on a date?" Skyfire asked.

"Sure, how about dinner?" Starscream said.

"Sounds good I know this great place." Skyfire said. "Say 6:30?" he said.

"6:30, it is." she said.

Starscream got ready she polished her armor and put on make up. "There already." She said.

Skyfire came by to pick her up. Starscream saw Skyfire he looked good he was wearing a bow tie and had fresh coat of paint. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"I sure am." she said.

They had a nice dinner. They talked about things they liked and things they didn't like. They talked for a long time. Then they took a walk. They saw the lights turn on and the neon light up the streets. It was amazing.

Starscream arrived home and plopped down on her bed. She looked at the ceiling and smiled. She was in love with Skyfire. Skyfire went home himself and sat down and smiled and sighed. He thought about how lovely Starscream looked. He was in love with her. She was his angel and he was her man.

They really enjoyed being together. Starscream gave Skyfire a journal as birthday present so he could catalog more plants. Skyfire found something for Starscream's birthday. It was a locket she was admiring. Skyfire bought it he saved a lot of money for it.

Starscream was amazed. She loved the locket she put a picture of Skyfire in it. She wore it all the time. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. Starscream was 20 vorns old and Skyfire was 22 vorns old. They stated dating when Starscream was 17 she graduated early like Skyfire and he was 19. They have been dating for two years.

Skyfire wanted to spend the rest of his life with Starscream. Skyfire picked out a ring. That night he asked her to marry him and she said yes.

They began to plan their wedding. Everything was ready friends and family from all around Cybertron came over to see the big event. It was amazing the parents cried when the said 'I do'. The two of them were so happy. Starscream and Skyfire went off on their Honeymoon.

It was wonderful. Now the newly married couple worked hard. They went to other planets to make discoveries. Their log books were getting filled. It was a wonderful time.

Maybe some day there will be the patter of little feet.

To be continued.


End file.
